<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Colors That Don't Exist by iwasraisedtokeepquiet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337076">Colors That Don't Exist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet'>iwasraisedtokeepquiet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, i don't know where did this pairing come from lol, rin is whipped for koushi's smiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasraisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/iwasraisedtokeepquiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi's sleepy smile is Rin's most favorite smile of his.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sugawara Koushi/Suna Rintarou, Suna Rintarou/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Colors That Don't Exist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sugawara Koushi's sleepy smile is Rin's most favorite smile of his.</p><p>Don't get him wrong, he loves every single one of them but this particular one has a special place in his heart, most assuredly.</p><p> </p><p>The first time he'd seen it stumped him into thinking that maybe he has been seeing the world in a muted light until then.</p><p>"Hey," Suna knocked on the wooden table thinking it'll wake up the sleeping guy with luscious gray hair, that he may or may not have been stealing glances from for the last 4 hours he's been in the library instead of focusing on his ethics paper, but that's nobody's business but his.</p><p>When there was no indication that the hunched body over scattered notes heard him, he stepped closer and repeated the gesture, "Hey."</p><p>He heard a muffled groan coming from the guy and Suna was about to lean in to shake the other's shoulder when they abruptly sat up and frantically looked around their surroundings.</p><p>"Huh, wha—?"</p><p>"Hey, you're good. Just thought I'd wake you up since the library's closing in 10 minutes."</p><p>Rintarou watched as hazel colored eyes took in their surroundings, the lines on their forehead easing up as they reached full wakefulness. Hazel met green and Suna can see every color in between.</p><p>"Hmm, thank you," the stranger said, directing a soft sleepy smile Rintarou's way as they roll their shoulders.</p><p>And that could be the reason why Rin was able to ask the guy if they need help gathering their things and that when he was told <em> no, I got it</em>, Rin was only able to say a quick <em> see you around </em> and was off but never got around to asking their name.</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately for him, the guy was there again on the same spot they have occupied the day before. Rintarou took his 20 seconds of courage and sat across from them, showing up to the taunts that had accosted him last night when he related the story to the Miya twins. <em> "Take that, assholes." </em></p><p>He found out that the beautiful hazel brown eyes and storm colored hair has a name as captivating as he is.</p><p>Sugawara Koushi.</p><p> </p><p>From then on, they started seeing each other more often around campus, sometimes planning study dates out of the library as <em> it gets stuffy in here sometimes</em>, Suga's words not his.</p><p>But he could only say yes since Suga was once again slumped on his books and smiling up at Rin from across the table, the soft light of fluorescent light making everything kind of dreamy.</p><p> </p><p>It was in one of these study dates that Rin felt that he wanted more. It's been several months since they knew each other, they have been to countless study dates it's now synonymous to them just hanging out, like one they're currently in right now.</p><p>They were supposed to be studying for the upcoming finals but they just watched a couple of movies about superheroes and aliens trying to invade earth, Rin's comfortably settled on Koushi's bed while the other just got out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth, climbing on the bed with a yawn.</p><p>They're about to start the next movie, Koushi replacing his laptop on each of their laps while he rests his head on Rintarou's shoulder.</p><p>"Koushi."</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Do you want to go out with me? Like- I mean, you know, like a date? Not a study date but a date <em> date </em>." Rin hated that he had to stutter but when Koushi took his hand, tilted his head flashing Rin's favorite smile and said yes, he thought it's all worth it.</p><p> </p><p>One lazy afternoon a month after this development, of them exploring each other more than they've ever had, of the small touches in places they never knew they'd crave, to secrets whispered in the dead of night, Rintarou rose from his place on Koushi's chest, eyes heavy from the nap they just had and he finally asked him to be his.</p><p>Both the question and the answer didn't waver, strong in their conviction, sure in their decision.</p><p>"Koushi, my heart is yours if you'll have it."</p><p>"Only if you'll take care of mine, Rin."</p><p>And as Rintarou leaned down to capture Koushi's sleepy smile, he's sure he’s never tasted anything sweeter.</p><p> </p><p>It was years after when another question was asked.</p><p>They have graduated, both have gotten jobs, they have moved in together, grown up together and loved together but when Koushi asked the question, his fond sleepy smile curling on his lips and crinkling his eyes, Rin can't help but feel his heart expand. </p><p>He never knew something that has been theirs for years can feel like they're starting all over again, and he's ecstatic, colors not unlike the once he'd seen from when he first met Koushi were dancing around them, filling their bedroom with life.</p><p> </p><p>"Marry me?"</p><p>"Yes."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really have no other explanation for this except that I love Rin and I love Koushi and I thought, you know what? Good pairing.</p><p>And here's this... I guess.</p><p>Here's the <a href="https://twitter.com/iwrtkeepquiet/status/1302881817830203392?s=20">thread</a> on Twitter. ^-^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>